


Wish we had more time[Before I forget it all]

by The_odd_one



Series: moments of despair[we can't stop it] [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Masks, dawn summers needs a hug, mentions of future character death, sad dawn summers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_odd_one/pseuds/The_odd_one
Summary: dawn thinks about her inevitable future...
Relationships: mentioned spike & dawn summers
Series: moments of despair[we can't stop it] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069118
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Wish we had more time[Before I forget it all]

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to try something. obvious canon divergence- bordering on au going on.

Dawn was more than she let others see of her.

She was strong and determined and would die for all she had, even if it was all fabricated by the monks.

She didn't let herself be who she was behind the bratty exterior, she never said all of the things she thought or put into her diaries. She wanted to be open, but, while those around her ignored it, she knew that guarding herself away from deep, meaningful bonds would make her inevitable death easier. So she locked her diaries away where no one would find, bringing them out only to write the things she could never say and she...pretended that she would live a long life, that she wasn't The Key and that she wouldn't have to disappear for the sake of the universe.

She tried to believe that she was that selfish, bratty girl she had those around her seeing and disregarding. In truth, there was very little she allowed herself to hoard selfishly close. Herself, hidden away in the pages of diaries that would eventually crumble to dust. Her heart, that she only allowed small peices to be taken, and her friendship with spike. Spike, who she trusted and who treated her like she was worth that baffling respect that he held for her, who she would miss dearly.

But, who she would also forget when dawn summers was long faded and all that remained was The Key. 

Dawn wondered, while she still could, if he would miss her as well when things weren't all said, but done none the less. Then she would smile bitterly to herself, reminded that he had centuries to live and a girl he'd known for barely a fraction of it would fade away easily enough. So, she made memories while she could, smiling and bantering and grieving for it all in the back of her mind.

Heart breaking as her time came closer and closer, hovering over her head like a wraith.


End file.
